First Love
by AngelDO
Summary: [ChanBaek/BaekYeol] Ketika cinta itu bersemi, langit seakan runtuh. Jiwa seakan mati tertelan bumi. Kaki tempat berpijak seakan melayang. Oneshoot


Ketika cinta itu bersemi, langit seakan runtuh. Jiwa seakan mati tertelan bumi. Kaki tempat berpijak seakan melayang.

.

.

"Kau bilang kau sudah melupakannya," seorang laki-laki dengan mata bulat, pipi tembam dan bibir berbentuk hati menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sibuk menulis. Di hadapannya seorang laki-laki dengan paras manis mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, matanya sibuk menatap langit-langit kelas, sepertinya arah tersebut lebih menarik di banding laki-laki bermata bulat itu.

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku berhenti mencintainya Kyung,"

Kyung—pemilik nama lengkap Do Kyungsoo biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo oleh teman-temannya memutar bola mata malas. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun—laki-laki berparas manis—itu. Sudah lebih dari lima tahun Baekhyun tidak melihat cinta pertamanya, dan sekarang ia bilang kalau dirinya kembali jatuh cinta dengan orang itu? Sungguh aneh.

"Memangnya kau bertemu dimana?"

"Di kedai ramyun dekat SMP aku dulu,"

"Katamu dia pindah keluar negeri."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Itu juga yang aku bingungkan, kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Setelah lima tahun, ia kembali lagi."

"Lalu kau pikir, dia kembali untukmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya memandang lurus ke mata Kyungsoo. "Meskipun ia kembali kesini, belum tentu ia kembali itu untukmu. Bisa jadi ia memiliki kepentingan lain. Jadi, berhentilah berharap. Berhentilah menyakiti hatimu sendiri dengan ketidakpastian, Baek.."

.

.

**First Love**

**Copyright © 2014**

**By AngelDO**

**.**

**Byun Baekhyun—Park Chanyeol**

**(BaekYeol/ChanBaek)**

**Romance, School-Life**

**Teen**

**Backsong Fanfiction**

**Hyolyn – GoodBye (Ost. You Come From The Star)**

**Please, Don't Copas or Plagiat this Fanfiction, because this Fanfiction owner by AngelDO..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menumpuk satu persatu buku yang ada di mejanya. Kali ini ia mendapat tugas—lebih tepatnya hukuman dari Lee-seonsaengnim—untuk mengantarkan buku-buku tersebut ke perpustakaan. Baekhyun mengangkat tumpukan buku yang isinya lebih dari enam buku dengan ketebalan rata-rata 500 halaman. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas sekali sebelum membopong buku tersebut ke dalam dekapannya.

Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah. Sekarang jam istirahat, pasti banyak murid-murid yang berkeliaran di koridor kelas. Ya berkeliaran seperti berlari misalnya, kalau seandainya mereka berlari dan menabrak Baekhyun. Tidakkah itu akan membuat pekerjaan Baekhyun harus diulang? Dan Baekhyun benci harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang diulang karena itu akan membuatnya bekerja dua kali.

Baekhyun menaiki menunggu di depan lift. Baekhyun masih punya pikiran untuk tidak menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan barang bawaan segini banyaknya. Tak lama, pintu lift terbuka dan Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalamnya. Ugh, Baekhyun bersyukur karena lift sedang sepi sekarang. Baekhyun mendongak—sedikit melongok di balik tumpukan buku yang di bawanya. Sebentar lagi lantai 4, dan disana merupakan lantai untuk perpustakaan dan ruangan ekstrakulikuler lainnya.

Pintu lift terbuka. Baekhyun segera melangkah keluar, namun baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari lift. Ia melihat sepasang sepatu ada dihadapannya. Baekhyun tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya, karena dia sendiri tak bisa melihat ke arah depan. Jadi, ia hanya bisa melihat ke bawah. Baekhyun berjalan ke kanan, orang itupun berjalan ke arah yang sama. Saat ke kiri, orang tersebut pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan itu terjadi sampai beberapa kali. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya berasap. Kalau Baekhyun tidak sedang membawa barang bawaan banyak, mungkin ia tidak akan berasap seperti ini. Tapi tangan Baekhyun sudah kesemutan dan kram.

"Hei, kau bisa minggir tidak sih?" Baekhyun menyeletuk dengan suara lantang. Membuat orang yang ada dihadapannya mundur selangkah. Baekhyun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. Memang setiap orang yang mendengar teriakan Baekhyun pasti akan memilih untuk menjauh, daripada harus terkena semprot darinya.

Baekhyun melangkah maju, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya di tahan oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu.."

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan mengerjap dengan lucunya. Baekhyun merasakan kakinya dipaku hingga dirinya tak bisa melangkah kemanapun. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Ia mengenal suara ini, sungguh sangat-sangat mengenalnya. Ini suara orang yang disukainya, ah tidak dicintainya—mungkin. Dan ia tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara, meskipun itu sudah lama tak didengarnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, beban bawaan Baekhyun berkurang sempurna. Ya, Baekhyun tidak memegang apapun karena semuanya di ambil alih oleh orang yang diteriaki Baekhyun. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia menghela nafas sembari meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Jadi, buku-buku ini ingin di taruh dimana, Baekhyun?" gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Suara berat itu kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Namanya disebut dengan indahnya. Baekhyun terkesiap.

"Chan..yeol?" laki-laki berperawakan tinggi, kurus dengan kulit putih dan mata bulat penuh keceriaan menyapa penglihatan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu memakai pakaian biasa, bukan seragam sekolah. Sepertinya ia datang ke sekolah ini sebagai murid baru.

"Ya Baekhyun, lama tidak bertemu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk. "I..ya,"

"Jadi?" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke buku-buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Ah, iya itu ke perpustakaan," jawab Baekhyun reflek, dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Ia melangkah, memilih jalan lebih dulu dan Baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang.

.

.

Hening. Hanya bunyi sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai yang terdengar. Baekhyun akan menjadi anak yang tak banyak bicara jika bersama dengan orang yang berpengaruh besar terhadap hati dan pikirannya. Chanyeol pun sama, ia sedang sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang berwarna putih yang ada di genggamannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun tahu hal itu, karena ia tak kuasa untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol. Seketika, hati Baekhyun mencelos. Ia ingat perkataan Kyungsoo tempo hari.

"_Belum tentu ia datang untukmu, Baekhyun._."

Baekhyun berpikir, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar. Chanyeol kesini sepertinya bukan untuknya tetapi untuk oranglain. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Apa kabarmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mendongak ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ditatap seperti orang bodoh hanya terkekeh geli. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun hanya melongo parah. "Apa kabarmu, Byun Baekhyun...?" ulangnya.

"Ah-ya, itu... baik," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kenapa bisa ia bersikap memalukan dihadapan Chanyeol? Dan sikapnya sekarang seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran dan gugup ketika ditanya orang yang disukainya. Ck, kalau Kyungsoo melihat ini, Baekhyun pasti ditertawakan habis-habisan.

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak fokus begitu? Apa selama lima tahun terakhir ini, kau berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam, Baek?" Chanyeol menatapnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat sinar mata Chanyeol yang agak berbeda. Rasanya Chanyeol seakan tak rela, kalau Baekhyun berubah. Ah, tapi memang kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak berubah, 'kan?

Baekhyun nyengir. "Tidak juga, aku tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" mata Chanyeol berbinar.

"Sungguh." Baekhyun memalingkan lagi wajahnya. Kali ini objek yang paling disukai adalah lantai. Sibuk menatap lantai, dan sibuk di keheningan. Membuat ingatan Baekhyun berputar pada kejadian yang dulu. Baekhyun ingin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya ini waktunya yang tepat.

"Chanyeol.." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel dan menghadap Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang sura—"

—"Sebentar, Baek." Chanyeol mengintrupsi Baekhyun untuk diam, karena ia ingin mengangkat telepon. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menjauh, dan tak berapa lama laki-laki tubuh diatar rata-rata itu kembali dengan wajah yang agak tegang.

"Aku harus pergi, Baekhyun. Nanti kita bicara lagi,"

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung laki-laki yang bergerak semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Semakin jauh, dan semakin terlihat bahwa laki-laki itu juga sulit untuk digapai dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

.

**First Love**

.

"Aku bingung, Kyungsoo.. Bisa tidak sih kau mendengarkanku?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Rasanya ia ingin menjitak kepala Kyungsoo yang terus saja menghiraukannya.

"Aku mengdengarkanmu, Baekhyun.. Se-la-lu!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan penuh penekanan. "Lagipula apalagi yang harus kau bingungkan? Kau bertemu dengannya, dan apalagi?"

"Ya itu, dia membantuku dan dia... kenapa dia perhatian begitu? Aku kan jadi sulit menghapusnya dari pikiranku.."

Kyungsoo mematikan kompor. Ia baru saja selesai memasak curry ramyun untuk Kai—kekasihnya. Kali ini menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti dengan artian perhatian yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. dia membantuku membawa buku-buku, tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Dia sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika kami berjalan bersama,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, akhirnya ia berjalan mengambil tempat makan dan memasukkan berbagai macam makanan yang dibuatnya ke dalam sana dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo masih waras untuk tidak melukai tangannya sendiri karena panas masakan yang baru saja matang.

"Kesimpulan yang aku ambil ya, yang dulu aku katakan padamu.."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Aku tahu, aku juga mengingatnya. Tapi, tidak bisakah aku berharap?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Berharap sampai luka dihatimu semakin melebar? Terserah kau saja,"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memandang Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi, namun meskipun begitu otak Baekhyun sedang sibuk memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dan sungguh, semuanya membuat kepala pening dan hatinya sakit.

"Kau mau ikut menjenguk Kai tidak?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

.

**First Love**

.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau cari pakaianmu yang dulu di gudang?!" teriak ibunya dari dapur. Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir hanya menjawab 'Ya' dan segera melesat ke gudang.

Kalau seandainya gudang-gudang di rumah lain berisikan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai, maka lain halnya dengan gudang milik keluarga Park. Semua barang yang ada didalam gudang masih sangat bagus dan bisa dipakai. Dan didalamnya juga tidak berantakan. Semuanya tertata rapih dan sama sekali tak ada debu yang menempel disana.

Chanyeol segera menuju lemari, dibukanya lemari dua pintu itu. Dan perlahan ia mencari pakaian-pakaiannya yang dulu. Ia tahu, maksudnya dulu disini adalah saat Chanyeol masih bayi. Chanyeol segera mengambil beberapa tumpukan baju yang tertata dengan rapih dan masih sangat wangi. Chanyeol juga mengambil sebuah tas besar untuk menempatkan ke dalam sana.

BRUK.

"Aishhh," Chanyeol mendesah, tumpukan yang tadinya tertata rapih, kini berantakan akibat ulagh Chanyeol yang terburu-buru. Chanyeol segera memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas dan membawanya ke dapur—tempat ibunya sekarang berada. Chanyeol melirik barang-barang yang jatuh itu kesal. Ia akan membereskannya, tapi nanti.

.

.

"Bu, ini pakaian-pakaiannya,"

"Ya, tapi ibu mendengar ada suara benda jatuh, itu dari gudang?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau harus membereskannya."

"Aku tahu, tapi nanti setelah melihat Yura-noona melahirkan.."

"Tidak, Ibu maunya sekarang!"

"Tapi, aku?"

"Nanti kau menyusul saja, Ibu harus pergi sekarang. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam dan kalau nanti kau mau makan, hangatkan saja, oke!" Chanyeol manyun. "Ibu pergi dulu,"

Chanyeol mendesah ketika ibunya pergi meninggalkan sendirian. Seluruh keluarga besarnya menunggui Yura di rumah sakit. Chanyeol hanya mendengar kalau keponakan kecilnya sudah lahir, dan ternyata laki-laki. Ah, Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar melihat anak kakaknya itu. Pasti sangat menggemaskan sepertinya.

Ugh, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang. Ia harus membereskan benda-benda yang berantakan itu, kalau tidak ia yang nantinya akan dibereskan oleh ibunya. Ya, maklum saja, ibunya selalu merawat gudang itu dengan baik.

"Kenapa juga, benda-benda ini harus jatuh! Merepotkan! Menghambat pertemuanku dengan adik kecilku saja," sungut Chanyeol sambil membereskan semua yang berantakan itu dengan brutal.

Setelah hampir 15 menit, Chanyeol akhirnya membereskan gudang dengan rapih dan benar. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna cokelat namun sudah agak usang. Kakinya berjongkok, dan ia meraih benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah amplop.

"Apa ini punya ibu?" katanya bermonolog, ia membalikkan kertas tersebut. Namun, matanya menyipit ketika melihat sebuah kata. "Byun? Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol menaikkan pundaknya tak mau tahu. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dan buru-buru ia melesat meninggalkan gudang untuk segera ke rumah sakit.

.

**First Love**

.

Baekhyun keluar ruangan. Ia sungguh dilanda kegalauan. Ya, bukannya senang didalam sana, tapi ia merasa seperti obat nyamuk. Bayangkan saja, Kyungsoo dan Kai menebar kemesraan, dan itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun iri. Ia juga ingin seperti itu dengan orang yang dikasihinya. Baekhyun berjalan gontai disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa kali tubuhnya berjalan sampai merapat ke dinding.

"Lebih baik aku ke taman saja," gumamnya.

Temaram cahaya lampu menghias jalanan yang lebarnya satu setengah meter, dengan motif bebatuan halus. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya sepajang jalanan tersebut. Bukan hanya dia, tapi masih banyak juga orang-orang lain yang berjalan disana. Matanya menangkap sebuah bangku kayu yang tidak ditempati siapapun. Tepatnya dibawah naungan pohon maple yang daunnya berguguran karena angin malam ia mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Dengan hati-hati ia duduk, matanya menatap lurus dan kosong. Saat-saat seperti ini, ia selalu mengingat Chanyeol, orang yang mengisi hatinya sejak dulu. Dada Baekhyun naik-turun, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Dinginnya angin malam yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut sweater tipis. Jantungnya berdetak tak keruan, hatinya juga terlampau sesak memikirkan jalan cerita cintanya. Padahal yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah sekolah, karena dia seorang pelajar bukannya cinta. Namun, inilah masa remaja. Dimana segalanya bercampur menjadi satu. Cinta, sekolah, konflik, dan lainnya semuanya ada. Baekhyun merasakan semuanya.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas bangku. Memeluk lututnya sendiri, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Selain memberikan kehangatan, ia juga ingin menenggelamkan wajah suramnya didalam sana. Tak ingin siapapun melihat, padahal kalau dipikir, tempat ini tidak akan dilewati orang.

Baekhyun mendongak saat merasakan punggungnya berbalut sesuatu yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati laki-laki tinggi yang sejak tadi—dulu masuk ke dalam pikirannya duduk dengan santai disampingnya. Baekhyun menurunkan kakinya hingga menyentuh permukaan bumi.

"Kau kedinginan, 'kan? Minumlah,"

Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas kopi panas yang baru saja dibelinya dari mesin kopi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Chanyeol hanya membawa satu, itu membuat Baekhyun tertahan untuk mengambilnya. Seakan mampu membaca pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Kau lebih membutuhkannya,"

"Kau sendiri? Memangnya tidak kedinginan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya," jelasnya. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia menerima kopi yang di sodorkan Chanyeol.

"Dan sweater ini?"

"Aku selalu memakai dua sweater," Chanyeol nyengir.

"Arraseo,"

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat sepi seperti ini? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Baekhyun terkesiap, ia menggeleng. "Tidak juga,"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa berbicara sambil melihatku?"

Baekhyun reflek menatap Chanyeol namun langsung mengalihkannya lagi ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan pergelangan tangannya dipegang, membuatnya menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak berubah? Tapi, setelah lima tahun lamanya, aku merasakan kau berubah,"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun merasakan pegangan tangannya mengerat.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Ia harus melupakannya! Ya, harus!

"Mengenai surat itu, aku minta maaf, Chanyeol. Mungkin kau terpukul karena surat itu, tapi sungguh aku juga bingung mengapa aku bisa mengungkapkan segalanya padamu. Dan sekarang aku akan melupakannya, dan kau juga bisa melupakan apapun yang tertulis dari surat itu. Surat yang lima tahun lalu, aku selipkan di antara buku-buku sekolahmu,

.

.

Chanyeol terdiam. Surat? Lima tahun lalu?

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Surat yang ditemukannya di gudang. Surat usang. Tertulis satu kata 'Byun'. Dan sekarang dihadapannya ada seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Byun itu maksudnya Byun Baekhyun?

"Maksudmu surat ini?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat yang ditemukannya didalam gudang. Ia belum sempat membacanya sama sekali. Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Kopi yang dipegangnya terjatuh, dan sempat mengenai kakinya. Baekhyun meringis, membuat Chanyeol panik dan berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang memakai sepatu dan kaos kaki, tapi tetap saja isi dari gelas yang dipegangnya masih sangat panas dan terkena tepat dipunggung kakinya.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka sepatu Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku ditempatnya. Ia melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Entah mengapa tak ada niatan untuk mengejar Baekhyun, matanya kini tertuju pada surat yang tergeletak begitu saja pada permukaan bangku. Chanyeol mengambil surat tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Masih dalam posisi berjongkok, Chanyeol membaca surat tersebut...

**2010 – 06 – 09**

**Park Chanyeol, annyeong..**

**Ugh, aku bingung ingin menulis apa disini. Tapi, kau harus tahu, segala yang aku tulis didalam sini adalah segala isi hatiku yang selama ini aku pendam ketika bersamamu.**

**Mungkin akan terdengar aneh, kalau aku mengatakan hal ini padamu. Namun aku memang merasakannya.**

**Merasakan kehangatan ketika kau mendekapku. Ketenangan ketika kau berdiri disampingku. Kebahagian ketika kau tersenyum padaku. Kepedihan ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau telah mencintai seseorang.**

**Saat itu, aku buta dan tuli, Chan. Aku tak mampu merasakan dua indra yang selalu aku gunakan baik-baik ketika kita bersama. Ugh, 'kita'? Terlalu intim sepertinya, hehe. Maaf.**

**Mata dan telingaku tak berfungsi dengan baik, saat kau mengatakan kau memiliki orang yang kau cintai. Karena aku tahu, orang itu bukanlah diriku. Aku hanya sahabatmu. Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku, hingga semua yang aku rasakan padamu adalah sesuatu yang salah.**

**Ya, aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol.**

**Tapi, bukankah cinta itu murni? Suci? Dan tak ada yang salah dari cinta? Namun, aku merasakan kesalahan ketika perasaan manis itu tumbuh dihatiku. Dan aku pun merasa bersalah padamu, karena tak bisa menjaga persahabatan kita dengan baik. Setelah ini, kau bisa memintaku untuk menjauhimu. Pergi darimu. Tak menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman. Namun kau tak bisa menyuruhku melupakanmu, apalagi melupakan perasaanku jadi jangan minta aku melakukan hal itu.**

**Aku tahu ini aneh. Kau bisa melupakanku dan pergi dariku sejauh mungkin.**

**Maaf, dan terimakasih Park Chanyeol.**

**Aku mencintaimu..**

**Dear,**

**Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

Mata Chanyeol memanas, inikah yang Baakhyun rasakan? Chanyeol merasakan hatinya sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Chanyeol melihat tumpahan kopi yang ada didekatnya.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu menjauhiku waktu itu, Baek? Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa aku luput dengan surat ini? Kenapa aku bisa menyia-nyiakanmu selama ini? Dan kenapa tadi kau memintaku melupakan perasaanmu? Apa yang salah? Tidak ada yang salah, Baekhyun.. tidak!" airmata Chanyeol menetes perlahan, hatinya terasa nyeri sekali. Kenapa seperti ini?

.

**First Love**

.

Chanyeol merapihkan seragam sekolahnya. Tak lupa ia mengikat simpul dasi dilehernya dengan baik. Segera ia sandang tasnya dan membawanya menuruni anak tangga. Disana sudah ada sang ayah yang memakan sarapannya. Sendirian. Ibunya sedang menunggui kakaknya dirumah sakit. Yura sangat manja karena ia memang masih dalam fase pemulihan pasca operasi. Jadi, membutuhkan perhatian yang sangat ekstra.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Kau sepertinya sudah siap sekolah, Yeol.."

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Ini hari pertamaku disekolah baru. Meskipun kemarin aku sempat kesana, tapi aku 'kan belum belajar." Ayah tersenyum.

"Belajar yang benar,"

"Siap! Aku berangkat dulu," Chanyeol mengecup sebelah pipi ayahnya dan segera melenggang pergi. Di halaman rumahnya sudah ada motor ninja yang siap ia kendarai. Chanyeol dengan sigap naik dan menggas motornya. Melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah yang terbilang sangat luas.

Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa Chanyeol sangat semangat pergi ke sekolah. Ya, itu karena Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu sejak semalam mengusik pikirannya. Mengganggunya hingga sulit terlelap ke alam mimpi. Ada banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk dihati Chanyeol. Senang, sedih, rasa bersalah, semuanya menjadi satu hingga membuatnya tak mampu berpikir jernih. Ia akan berubah menjadi idiot kalau soal cinta.

.

.

Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah anak baru sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian murid yang ada di sekolah barunya—sama seperti kemarin. Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah menanggapi semua mata yang mengarah padanya. Chanyeol bukan orang yang dingin tapi ia juga bukan orang yang terlalu ramah. Hanya saja, suasana hatinya sedang baik dan menyenangkan. Jadilah dia seperti ini. Mata Chanyeol melebar ketika menangkap sosok laki-laki yang berjalan cepat, dibelakangnya ada dua laki-laki lain. Chanyeol mengucap permisi dan mengejar sosok itu.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tangan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Dibelakang Baekhyun ada Kyungsoo dan Kai yang saling bertukar pandang. Agaknya bingung dengan adegan yang tersaji dimata mereka.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol." Itu bukan nada pertanyaan, melainkan nada pernyataan. Dan Chanyeol membenci pernyataan itu. Bukannya ia ingin menyakiti Baekhyu karena genggamannya yang semakin mengerat. Tapi, ia merasakan sesak dihatinya.

Kejadian lima tahun lalu kembali terulang. Bedanya, kalau dulu Chanyeol tak mengetahui apa penyebab Baekhyun menjauhinya, sedangkan sekarang Chanyeol mengetahuinya—sangat!

Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Matanya memanas.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Bicarakan dulu masalahmu dengan Chanyeol," Kyungsoo mendekat dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Ia bisa melihat pancaran ketulusan dari mata Chanyeol, entah mengartikan apa. Baekhyun menatap nyalang Kyungsoo.

"Kau bilang aku harus berharap padanya?! Lalu, sekarang kau menyuruhku berbicara dengannya?! Kau pikir aku gila? Itu sama saja membuat luka dihatiku kembali terbuka! Dan kau bilang, dia datang kesini belum tentu untukku! Jadi untuk apa aku mendengarkannya!"

Mata Kyungsoo yang bula semakin membulat, ia tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan meneriakinya di kerumunan siswa seperti ini. Saat ini Kyungsoo terluka. Semua orang tahu itu, termasuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kai mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kau seharusnya tahu apa maksud Kyungsoo, Baek.." kata Kai sebelum ia mengejar Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan cepat.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Tak menatap Chanyeol. "Ayo kita bicara,"

.

.

Sejuknya angin di pagi hari mampu membuat hati setiap orang merasa tenang. Tapi, benarkah begitu? Seperti tidak. Baekhyun tidak merasakan hal itu, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Semuanya terasa hambar, penuh dengan tekanan. Baekhyun berdiri didekat pembatas. Di sampingnya Chanyeol juga berdiri dengan tegap—memandang lurus ke depan.

"Bolehkah aku memulai?" Chanyeol berkata lebih dulu, Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku baru membaca suratmu kemarin malam," Baekhyun diam. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan. "Maaf, karena aku tak menyadari perasaanmu. Maaf, karena aku baru menyadari bahwa sikapmu dulu yang menjauhiku karena surat ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku luput dari suratmu. Maaf atas segalanya Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia menarik nafas dalam.

"Surat ini.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kertas yang ada disaku celananya. Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming. "Aku tak menganggapnya.."

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Dilihatnya Chanyeol merobek kertas yang dibuatnya lima tahun silam. Surat yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Surat yang dibuatnya dengan menahan segala gejolak emosi yang ada didalam hatinya. Dan sekarang surat itu hanya berisikan potongan-potongan kecil tak berharga.

"Aku tahu kau terluka, saat aku merobek kertas ini.." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika tak sengaja airmatanya menetes.

"Tapi, bukan ini yang aku inginkan, Baek. Surat ini, isinya penuh dengan rasa pesimismu. Dan aku tak menyukai itu." jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan tangannya digenggam hangat.

"Aku memang kembali ke Korea bukan untukmu, melainkan untuk kakakku, Park Yura. Ia baru saja melahirkan. Aku dan orangtuaku pindah kesini. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disini. Tapi, seandainya aku tahu tentang suratmu. Aku pasti kembali kesini untukmu. Ah, mungkin aku tidak akan pindah ke Los Angeles." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia membuat Baekhyun menghadap padanya. Di sibaknya poni Baekhyun yang menutupi mata cantik Baekhyun.

Mata itu terus mengalir cairan bening yang tidak Chanyeol sukai. Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Di kecupnya kedua mata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ditengah pipinya yang merona merah.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mencicit.

"Aku yakin kau paham apa yang aku maksud, Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. "Seharusnya kau tahu, aku telah lama menyimpan perasaan itu padamu. Kita memang terbatas dengan kata 'sahabat' dan aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Seandainya aku tahu sejak awal, mungkin aku tidak akan tersiksa selama di LA karena terus memikirkanmu," Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mimpikah? Kalau iya, jangan bangunkan ia dari mimpi ini.

"Kau tidak mau, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol agaknya gemas karena Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun dengan sekejap, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun memeluknya erat. Chanyeol tersenyum, ia memeluk Baekhyun sama eratnya.

Tak lama Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan ia berjinjit sembari menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Hanya sekedar menempel. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Ciuman pertamanya!

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu menanyakannya lagi, bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali ke alam sadarnya langsung tersenyum sumringah. Ia memengang kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Oh, uri Chanyeol tersipu rupanya.

"Tapi aku butuh jawaban, sayang.." Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun kembali memukulnya, dan kini di perut.

"Panggilan macam apa itu? Mengerikan!"

"Jadi?" Chanyeol mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Baekhyun. Perlahan ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Sangat dekat.

"Aku mau, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?"

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak bodoh,"

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang tidak menyadari perasaanku? Siapa yang melewatkan surat yang ku berikan? Siapa yang—hhmptt"

"Berhenti mengucapkan itu, atau aku tak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini, Park Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun hangat.

"Apa maksudnya itu Park?"

"Ya... sebenarnya sih nanti namamu akan berubah menjadi itu. Aku Byun Chanyeol, dan kau Park Baekhyun.."

"Ck, kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?" ledek Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin kau mau, pasti!"

"Percaya diri sekali," Baekhyun membalikkan badannya. Ia menyembunyikan senyum senangnya dari wajah orang yang telah lama dicintai dan kini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja aku percaya diri Park Baekhyun. Karena hanya aku yang akan menikah denganmu," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun. Menciumi aroma vanila yang menyeruak dari leher kekasihnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. "Oh ya, kau harus meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo, sayang.."

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna. "Aissh, iya kau benar. Ayo!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke kelas,"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kita sudah melewatkan satu jam, jadi lebih baik kita teruskan saja membolos."

Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. Ia baru ingat kalau Chanyeol punya kebiasaan membolos saat jam pelajaran. "Dasar tukang bolos,"

"Tapi, kau tetap menyukai tukang bolos ini 'kan? Ah, tidak sepertinya mencintainya.."

"Ugh, menyebalkan."

"Menyenangkan."

"Aku marah padamu,"

"Aku mencintaimu..." Chanyeol menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri disampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. "Aku juga mencintaimu.. sangat.."

.

.

"EKHM!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Dan mereka menelan ludah kasar. Baekhyun meringis kecil. Itu adalah guru Kim, guru yang menyandang jabatan sebagai guru piket yang terkenal sangat cerewet. Dialah Kim Ryewook.

"Jadi kalian membolos? Dan lagi, kau sepertinya anak baru? Aish, Baekhyuuuun.. seharusnya kau tidak mengajak anak baru membolos. Ish, apa jangan-jangan kalian pacaran? Ya ampuuuun kalian ini benar-benar!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya yang panas. Ia memang terkenal oleh guru yang satu ini, karena ia sering datang terlambat.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya membolos, ssaem. Dia yang justru mengajakku membolos." Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak mungkin. Pokoknya kalian sekarang dihukuuum!"

"Tapi.. ssaem?"

.

.

.

"Bukankah menyenangkan di hari pertama jadian kita menyikat lantai toilet?" celetuk Chanyeol.

"Dasar idiot!" Chanyeol tertawa mendengar celetukan Baekhyun. "Ugh, kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeooool!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

**2014-05-21, 23:31 wib**

**Oke fix. Akhirnya nih FF Oneshoot ChanBaek kelaaaarr, haha. Maaf banget kalo ceritanya tidak berkesan, ngawur, banyak typo, nggak menarik. Ah, pokoknya maaf banget! Hhuhu.**

**Kalau kalian punya kritik dan saran, tolong berikan di kotak komentar. Makasih buat semuanya yang udah berpartisipasi untuk membaca FF gaje ini.**

**Satu review dari kalian sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan hidup(?) saya /eh? /abaikan -_-V**

**Gamsahamnida~~~**

**.**

**Dear,**

**AngelDO**


End file.
